The Five Wives of Doctor Rufus Weller
by siriuslocked
Summary: "Cammie, what the hell are you looking at?" "I just wanted to see more about the doc and Jha. Look - he was a proper ladies' man! Who'd've thunk it?"


**ACCESS:MACCLOUD_CAMERON**

**DATE_03022057**

**ACCESS GRANTED**

**_pending_**

**PROFILE/WELLER_RUFUS**

**SUBPROF/BACKGROUND_INFORMATION**

**SUBSUBPROF/PERSONAL**

**SUBSUBSUBDET/SPOUSAL_HISTORY/NEXTOFKIN**

As of his reported death in 2052, Dr Rufus Weller is known to have been married five times (due to the secretive nature of the doctor, this is only an estimate.) Of those five times, four of his spouses are known to be still living.

The first was when he was aged just seventeen, to a woman aged nine years older than him called Georgia McPhearson. They eloped to Gretna Green due to the disapproval of his parents regarding not only the age of McPhearson, but also the fact that she pulled Rufus away from his studies. The marriage was annulled three months later, and Rufus returned to university, which he had enrolled in two years early.

While obtaining his PhD in biotechnical neuroscience, Rufus met his second wife. Dr Aliya Worede was an Ethiopian transfer student working on a research project on nanoscience funded by Polity. After a couple years of casual dating followed by another impulsive wedding ceremony, it was revealed that Dr Worede was a double agent working for the Union and, after her betrayal and escape to the other side of the battle line, Rufus was entitled to a proxy divorce. It took him a further two years to obtain this, however, having put it off until the discovery of the Union's weaponised nanotech. It is likely, but not certain, that these two events had some kind of causality between them. Dr Worede was last seen during the raid that resulted in the arrest and detention of one Yasamin Madrani, having been the now-Gen:LOCK-recruit's mentor throughout her time in the Union.

After gaining pre-eminence due to his genius intellect and unguarded ambition, Dr Weller met his third wife when he was recruited into RTASA's Experimental Science Unit on a project that would later become the genesis of Gen:LOCK. After a month of intense workplace flirtation, combined with several sexually charged arguments, Drs Weller and Jha were set up by their patron and mutual friend, Marc Holcroft. After a disastrous first date including a poorly-reviewed Vietnamese restaurant, seventeen bottles of wine, a small-scale Union attack on New York's Chinatown district and two major injuries, it was decided that a good time was had by all and, eight months later, the two doctors were married in a military ceremony. They remained so for twelve years, and hospital records show two failed IVF treatments during this time.

Despite their mutual drive, intelligence and interests, Fatima Jha struggled with the guarded nature of her new husband as he drifted further away from her both in their marital lives and work as Gen:LOCK overwhelmed all other elements of his life. Ultimately they decided to separate, with Doctor Jha citing irreconcilable differences and Weller's inability to communicate, as well as an unhealthy relationship with both sets of in-laws. Despite this, the two remain amicable with a great deal of respect for each other both professionally and personally, although Dr Jha still seems disappointed in her former husband's decisions to keep so much from her.

The fourth marriage was two weeks after the divorce papers for the third were finalised, when Holcroft decided to take Dr Weller on a "research trip" to New Vegas in order to lift his spirits. Although Dr Weller is believed to be comfortably heterosexual, it is rumoured that he woke up the last morning of the trip in bed with a gender-fluid cyborg called Nathomas and a rose gold wedding band on his finger. Much to the amusement of Holcroft, he had no memory of how this happened, and the marriage unsurprisingly did not last.

His fifth and final wedding was not broken by divorce, annulment or any other kind of voluntary separation. Dr Weller was consulted for his neurotechnical expertise on the case of Ariadne Costello, a spy for the Polity who suffered extensive brain damage while on an infiltration mission in a Union base. Combining Gen:LOCK research with cutting-edge bioengineering, Dr Weller and a team of medical aides were able to graft synthetic brain tissue to repair the damage Costello endured, allowing her to emerge from a coma and relay back to Polity the classified information she had retrieved while in the field. Dr Weller remained to observe Costello's recovery following her honourable discharge from active service, ostensibly to study her for purposes of Gen:LOCK development but also from curiosity as to her unique case. The operative techniques used on Costello were later used to save the life of one Julian Chase.

Two years after the operation, Dr Weller and Costello returned from their two weeks allocated leave with wedding papers to be submitted. Costello re-entered active duty as one of the Vanguard's first-response combatants, her skills significantly improved both by the synthetic left brain and the armoured body suit Weller built for her as a prototype for those later used by the Gen:LOCK team.

Costello was confirmed KIA in 2048, six months after the Union attack on New York City. Since then, Dr Weller has not been known to engage in any form of romantic relationship beyond a casual correspondence with Dr Jha. After the death of Costello, his next-of-kin default is the Caliban droid (see file.)

**A/N hi I love this show and this was fun ok bye**


End file.
